Ch 2: Mission
by animefan1321
Summary: Stein and Marie are sent on a mission by Lord Death. Something happens and Marie ends up getting in a difficult situation.


Ch. 2: Protect

The grim reaper had called the meister and his weapon partner to discuss a matter that had taken place in a nearby village. Stein quickened his steps with Marie following right behind him. They made it to Lord Death's meeting place. The grim reaper was energetic as usual apparently. "Well, hello there you two. It's wonderful to see you both". He stated in his chipper tone that he tended to use, regardless of the dire situation involved. Stein and Marie sighed in unison. They were used to the reaper's antics by now.

Stein pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before glancing at his employer. "What is this matter you wish to discuss Lord Death?"

The reaper nodded his head and began to explain the situation. "There seems to be a disturbance in a nearby village involving a kishin. It's been rather restless, and there are missing souls. The number was small, but for some reason the count has been increasing rapidly. That kishin has been causing trouble for a couple days now. I'm not sure what is causing it to go crazy." He stated before tilting his head. "Stein, I would like you and Marie to investigate the matter. Please take extra caution when proceeding."

Stein nodded his head. "I understand. We'll begin immediately. Let's get going Marie." He stated, turning around. "This seems quite serious." Marie stated walking next to Stein, keeping up pace with him. Stein continued walking before glancing at the blonde. "Apprently, he wants this matter settled quickly. The maddness wavelength may be a possibility, explaining the kishin's odd behavior".

After a couple hours, the two had arrived at the village. There was smoke rising from chimneys that decorated these houses. Stein observed the area and glanced at Marie. There was something extremely unsettling about the area. Before they could comment on the village, the Kishin was someone who clearly took on a human form. He had brown hair, with dark charcoal eyes. He wore a tattered clothing, and began to smirk. "Who are you two, and what do you want?" He stated in a cold, angry tone. Stein stared at the vile creature and sighed. "That's nothing to concern yourself with". He stated calmly. Marie glared at the male with her caramel eye. "We'll be taking your soul today, and that's all you need to know" She mentioned in an intimidating voice.

The kishin wasn't ready to listen anymore, and Stein could see his soul. It was going beserk. The kishin suddenly began attacking. His arms had blades hidden and he charged towards Stein and Marie. The two of them quickly jumped out of the way, and the pile of dust, and broken concrete was all that could be seen after the attack. Stein was having trouble understanding the reason for the kishin's soul acting strangely. His attacks were unpredictable. "Marie, I need you to transform now. He seems to be attacking from various angles. We need to find an opening". Marie quickly jumped to join Stein by his side. "Right". She stated as she transformed into her hammer form. Her hammer form was light gray with a lightning bolt symbol in yellow on the side. "Soul Resonance!" Stein stated keeping a distance from the kishin. Marie's soul wavelegth was calming. It strenthened his reaction time and agility in the process, giving him more flexibility, and speed. This process of resonating, helped to keep their wavelengths in balance. Having Marie in weapon form, felt like putting on a familiar glove. It was comforting, while their breaths and communication became synchronized. Stein quickly dodged a nearby attack from the kishin, which was a silver blade of some kind. He came from behind, and slammed the hammer into its back sending it flying across the floor.

The kishin wasn't easily beaten and got back up, wounds and scarlett covering his arm and left leg as well. Marie began to communicate with Stein through their ressonance link. "It seems he won't be esily defeated". Stein nodded his head and quickly used his speed, and make another attack with more impact. The kishin noticed this quickly, and his arm slammed into Stein's side sending him flying into a tree nearby. The scientist groaned at the impact, and stood up. His vision became foggy, and he struggled to maintain his sanity. The kishin's wavelength was so unstable, and the maddness wavelength was negatively impacting Stein.

Marie sensed his soul wavelength beginning to waver. "Stein, please you need to get a hold of yourself! Hurry!" She transmitted in a panicked voice. The ringing of laughter filled the air, as Stein's right hand went to his face. "Hehehehehe….Shall we finish this quickly then? I'd love to tear you apart at this very moment. It would be enjoyable." He dodged the kishin's attack, and continued to attack relentlessly, sending the kishin flying. It was unable to defend itself. Stein's maddness was strong, and he dodged attacks, moving at a fast pace, before the kishin's blast of energy, sent Stein flying against the ground once more. Stein being unfazed, got up and panted. "Stein, please you have to come back to your senses!" She communicated to him but her voice wasn't able to reach him in that moment. She didn't know what to do. She thought splitting from him could be an option, but she had to act quickly. Possibly two attacks would be more stronger than one. Stein dodged another attack, and prepared his Soul Force attack. It took up most of his energy, as he sent the blast flying towards the kishin. When he was consumed by the maddness, he did not notice Marie returning to her physical form to attack the Kishin from the opposite side. The sound of falling could be heard, as the kishin's soul was revealed, although Marie ended up on the floor collapsed. Her side injured, and she had been knocked out cold. Stein's eyes widened as he returned to normal at the sight that had happened. Stein noticed he had defeated the Kishin, but enveloped in the maddness, he had no recollection of the aftermath. His olive eyes went towards a collapsed Marie on the cobble-stoned ground. "Marie!" He exclaimed, rushing to her side, and picking her up in his arms. His eyes filled with fear. He was usually so calm and collected. That was not the case in this moment. He actually feared for Marie's safety. They were supposed to protect one another, but instead he did something aweful, by not realizing the power of his own attack. He didn't notice Marie separating from him and rushing in to inflict another massive attack from her side. Stein's attack not only defeated the kishin but injured Marie in the process. This sight made him sick to his stomach. He felt disgusted with himself. This feeling wasn't normal for someone such as himself. A person who usually got amusement and pleasure out of any experiments that intrigued him. "I'm sorry" He stated quietly before picking up the weapon and returning to the academy so she could receive medical treatment as soon as possible.

Once they returned to the academy, Marie was in the nurse's office. She had been unconscious for a couple hours. Stein waited outside, his mind racing with anxiety and guilt. Why hadn't he noticed sooner this would happen? It was all his fault, Marie ended up injured. After being given permission, he simply strode into the room. Marie was laying on the bed, her eyes closed. Stein sat next to her, placing a gentle hand on the female's cheek. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry Marie. You were trying to help me and I…" The scientist didn't finish his sentence as he placed his head in his hand, letting out a sigh from his mouth. Removing a strand of hair from her face, he let out a sigh. "_Marie_…_I won__'__t let anything like this happen again. I__'__m going to protect you no matter what happens.__" _


End file.
